


Not So Practically Perfect

by Nib_the_Magnificent



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, permonde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nib_the_Magnificent/pseuds/Nib_the_Magnificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola Perry is not Mary Poppins. Set just after Episode 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Practically Perfect

Lola Perry found herself in the wine cellar.

There had been nowhere else to go. LaFontaine and that abomina- _JP_ were in their room, celebrating the outcome of their makeshift surgery. How exactly they were celebrating, she didn’t want to know. Earlier, she had raised a hand to knock on their door but retracted it, a whisker away from the wood, when she heard the first laugh coming from LaFontaine that she had heard in a very long time. The first genuine laugh, anyway.

The living room was also out of bounds, as it served as a recovery room, where those two lovesick fools were pretending not to love each other. And failing miserably. All under the watchful eye of Carmilla’s sister.

Or at least they had been, as she reached the bottom of the steps and found herself trapped in the piercing gaze of Matska Belmonde.

“And where do you think you’re running off to, sweetheart?” the smirk on her face was both terrifying and oh-so delicious.

_What?_

“That’s… that’s none of your business.” Crossing her arms tight across her chest, Perry leant back onto a stack of boxes, shaking her head and looking everywhere except at the vampire “Shouldn’t you be watching over your sister?”

“Carmilla is fine. Besides, I cannot stand those two idiots fawning over one another. I am far more interested in you. _Lola_.”

It was too much. She was too much. Perry turned about, intending to flee back up the steps and just away, far away from this creature.

Streaks of black crackled by, Matska now standing before the first step, her arm outstretched and blocking her escape. Eyes pulsing with golden flecks dug straight into her, while the tip of her tongue teased those lips, oh-so-close to Perry’s own.

“What do you think your precious little friends will think of you when they find out the truth, hmm?” A step forward, closer. Her heart race and her blood burned, the fire rising up her neck. A breath scattered along the skin there, stoking the flames as she turned her gaze away to the side.

“I don’t… I just… I don’t know what you mean.” Swallowing a shaky breath, Perry clenched her fists and stood a little straighter, although still not looking at the woman gloating in front of her “Please. Please move out of my way.”

A low chuckle didn’t make her shiver. _It didn’t_.

“What will the dear children think when they find out that their very own Mary Poppins is far, far away from being practically perfect in every single way?” Perry gathered enough resolve to push Matska aside, her barbed words echoing in her mind, the honey dripping from her voice failing to soothe the punch to her gut.

Yet her brief moment of freedom was snatched away, as her arm was held tight, her back pushed up against the stone wall. Fingertips brushed against her cheek and down to where nails dug into the flesh at the nape of her neck. Perry couldn’t help the gasp that slipped from her lips.

As always, the kiss was rough and unexpected. And familiar. Their heads tilted as Perry gripped onto slender hips, a better angle inviting her deeper. The grip on her arm was released, only for a fist to curl in her hair, to draw her closer. An urging parting of lips was met by the warm stroke of a tong-

The spell, the kiss, broke and Perry shoved her away, not able to feel any satisfaction in the sight of the pristine Matska Belmonde stumbling back, dishevelled and panting. Able to pull back into her cold shell in a mere instant, however, Matska ran a hand back through her once again immaculate hair.

“Walk away from me, if you want.” Perry did just that, all but running up the steps and leaving the vampire to her darkness.

But how will they cope when they find out you’ve been betraying them all along?”

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from. It's just something to spark me writing again. Also, kisses are hard to write.


End file.
